A Bond Broken
by Frodo01228
Summary: Sequel to A Broken Past. The Fellowship is now split up. Valia and Frodo are headed for Mount Doom while Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are in search of the Orcs that took Merry and Pippin. They didn't expect to run into Estellia, March Warden of Lothlorien.
1. Just a Dream

**_A/N: All right, a Bond Broken it is. Thanks for all your help and support Celtic! Sorry, I didn't get to update Friday. It was kind of a Daddy-daughters night because my mom left for a weekend retreat. (dances around in joy) I love my mom, but she's a home mom now, and we're homeschooled. Every little thing makes her mad, and I've started to get sick of it. I'm so glad I've only got 10 months left…

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Just a Dream**

"_You cannot pass! I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"_

_The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm faded away, and Valia stood alone in a field covered in dying flowers. Upon her head was a crown of dead and ugly flowers. She wore a pitch-black dress with black roses around her waist. A shadow was calling and growing in her mind. She walked slowly and silently, barefoot. Everything around her began to die as she stepped forward, leaving behind a grey and dismal land. In her hand appeared a pale knife, and on the hilt were terrible markings of evil and power._

_Another Valia dressed in pale white with a crown of golden flowers upon her head was sitting beneath a weeping willow beside Frodo. They were laughing then the kind Valia turned and gasped. As if pulled by an unknown force, she stood, and the two Valia's became one. Her eyes burned with a black fire, and her dress was as grey as the land around her. She turned slowly, facing Frodo who had stood._

_She spoke in a language she didn't know and lifted the dagger. Frodo opened his mouth as if to cry out, but she thrust the dagger into his heart. The hilt glowed, and she spoke in the language once more. He dropped to his knees then fell dead. She took the Ring from around his neck and tore the locket Galadriel had given her from her neck. It withered away beside him. Again, she spoke in the unknown language as she slipped the Ring upon her finger._

Valia sat up straight, screaming and in a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and she struggled against the person holding her.

"Valia, it's me," Frodo said, holding her to him.

Her eyes focused then filled with tears, and she buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.

He ran his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. "It was just a dream," he whispered in her ear. "Just a dream."

* * *

_**A/N: Mwahahahaha! What do you think of Valia's dream? I made it up all by myself! (bows)**_


	2. Gollum

**_A/N: Wow, another reviewer! Greeting new person to review… Wow, that's a mouthful. Anyway, Celtic and I welcome you warmly. Don't we Celtic:D_**

_**New person to review: Other story? Are you talking about A Broken Past? Well, if you liked A Broken Past, you should like this one too.**_

_**Celtic: I'm thinking of that being something that would've happened if she didn't do…er something. If I tell you now it'd spoil the story!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Gollum**

Valia was silent as they continued on that day. Her dream was still very vivid in her mind, and she was consulting the little knowledge she knew of such things to try and understand her dream.

Frodo stopped, looking out toward the dark shadow. Valia stood by his side then lowered her gaze to look at Emyn Muil, the labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks they still had to pass through. Frodo took her hand, and she looked up at him. His eyes searched hers with a worried gaze.

"You've been so quiet today," he said.

"I've been thinking. My dream is still too real in my mind, and it frightens me," she whispered.

"Perhaps it would help to talk about it?"

"We should stop here for lunch." She pulled away, changing the subject quickly.

Frodo didn't press her, but he knew she was hiding something.

* * *

"This looks strangely familiar," Valia said, stopping their afternoon trek.

Frodo also stopped then sighed in frustration. "That's because we've been here before. We're going around in circles!" He sat on a rock, his head in his hands.

Valia sat beside him, setting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she smiled gently. "Don't give up yet." Then she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "There is someone that might guide us."

* * *

Gollum crawled down the rock toward the two hobbits below. "Those thieves! Those filthy little thieves! Where is it?" he hissed. "Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious." Gollum reached for Frodo, but he and Valia leapt up.

They grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him down. Gollum wriggled loose and leapt at Frodo who fell back. The Ring was revealed, and Gollum grabbed for it. Valia tore him from Frodo, but Gollum whirled around and bit her shoulder.

Valia gave a cry and fell back with Gollum on top of her. His hands grasped her neck, and she grabbed at them as he began to strangle her. Gollum pulled back a little when a sword appeared at his throat.

"This is Sting," Frodo growled. "You've seen it before. Haven't you, Gollum? Release her, or I'll cut your throat!"

Gollum obeyed, and Frodo pulled Valia to her feet and kept her behind him as he kept his sword on Gollum. Valia coughed and rubbed her neck, and Gollum wailed in sorrow and fear.

"What are we going to do with him?" Frodo asked. "I'd personally like to see him strung up with his heart cut out."

"No!" Gollum wailed, falling into a pathetic, distressed pile at Frodo's feet. "No, that would kill us! Kill us!"

"We can't kill him," Valia whispered. "We need him."

"We _swears_ to do what you wants," Gollum begged. "We _swears_."

"There's no promise you can make that we can trust," Frodo said.

"We swears to serve the master of the precious. We swears on…on the precious!" Gollum looked up at Frodo, his pitiful face full of fearful hope.

"The Ring is treacherous," Frodo warned, "and will hold you to your word."

"Yes, yes…on the precious…the precious," Gollum replied, still groveling at Frodo's feet.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Valia asked Gollum.

"The creature cowered visibly. "Yes."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

"You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo ordered.

Gollum nodded eagerly. "But first, master and mistress must rest. Isn't good to set off now, precious, _no_. Hobbits get lost and fall off a cliff." He shook his head sorrowfully. "Terrible, nasty fall."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, yes, precious. Terrible, nasty fall, precious….**_


	3. Estellia

**_A/N: Well, you're going to see a bit of Merry and Pippin and Sam in this chapter, but I'm afraid my main focus is Frodo, Valia, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and a new character. :D_**

_**Celtic: Okay, okay. Here's some more of the Fellowship. :D**_

_**Chubb: Well, I don't really update fast. I only try to update every Friday, but I update when I can.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Estellia**

Estellia groaned as she was thrown upon the hard ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of three men as small as children. They were bound not far from where she lay and were watching her with awed eyes.

"You're an elf," the blonde one said.

She sighed and managed to sit up. "My name is Estellia, and I am a March Warden of Lorien."

"Lorien?" the shortest one said.

"Do you mean Lothlorien?" the middle one asked.

"Yes. They are one and the same," she replied. "You know of it then?"

"We were just there," the blonde one said.

"Quit your jabbering!" an Uruk shouted, and Estellia cried out as a whip cracked across her back…and not for the first time.

She dropped to the ground, her body trembling from the abuse it had been through.

"I'm sorry," she heard one of the short men whisper before everything darkened around her.

* * *

Estellia woke again when it was dark. The Uruks had joined with a band of Orcs and were paying no mind to their captives as they hungrily tore something apart. Her stomach dropped as she thought of what it might be.

"Estellia!" A sharp whisper reached her, and she caught sight of the short me motioning for her to follow them.

She crawled after them when a hand suddenly caught her ankle and rolled her over. An Orc was bending over her.

"Go on, call for help," he dared. "Squeal! No one's going to save you now!"

A spear suddenly pierced the Orc, and Estellia screamed as she kicked him off her. Riders of Rohan surrounded the Orcs, and Estellia lost sight of the short men. She tried to crawl after them, but an Orcish helmet flew at her and knocked her out.

**_(A/N: I know, a lame way for her to get knocked out, but she can't go with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. She's supposed to meet Legolas.)_**

* * *

Someone was holding her bound wrists. Her bonds were cut, and she slowly opened her eyes. One of the riders was holding her.

"Are you all right, my lady?" he asked.

"Wh-what happened?" she breathed.

"We killed the Orcs and found you lying here." He helped her stand." Can you ride?"

She nodded. "But remove the saddle. I don't need it."

"Yes, my lady." He led her to a grey stallion and removed the saddle. "His name is Pernn."

She rubbed the stallion's nose, whispering to it in Elvish. The stallion nickered in reply and gently nudged her.

"He is eager for a rider," she said, putting his arms around his neck.

"If you have no other destination, I would ask you join us. I am Eomer," the rider said.

"I would gladly do so, but I must turn to Fangorn and search for my friends."

"If they are in the accursed wood, they will not last long."

"Which is why I must go after them."

* * *

_**A/N: And so, Merry, Pippin, and Sam leave our story forever… By the way, Estellia is the female version of Estel. It means "hope". What do you think of her:D  
**_


	4. The Dead Marshes

**_A/N: Celtic, I'm glad you like Estellia, and I'll try to squeeze in Merry and Pippin when I can.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: The Dead Marshes**

Gollum happily ran ahead, murmuring and chattering to himself. He paused on a rock and looked back at Frodo and Valia who were walking behind him.

"See? See, we have led you out! Hurry, hurry!" Gollum pattered ahead a little. "Very lucky we find you."

Frodo and Valia walked out, leaving the razor-sharp rock-infested land behind. Valia stepped into a puddle of murky water and fell back into Frodo's arms.

"It's a bog!" she said. She turned to Gollum. "You've led us to a swamp!"

"Swamp, yes," Gollum murmured. "Come, master. We will take you to safe paths through the mist. Come hobbits, come. We move quickly. I found it, I did, the way through the marshes." He smiled happily. "Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles." He stopped and looked back at them. "Come quickly. Swift and quickly."

Valia and Frodo followed slowly, but Valia paused to look in the water. "There are dead things, dead faces in the water."

"All dead, all rotten, Gollum whispered. "Elves and Men and Orcs. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes; yes, yes! That is the name. This way; don't follow the lights!" He continued walking. "Careful now, or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own."

Valia continued then looked back to realize Frodo hadn't followed. "Frodo?" She glanced around then caught him standing by a pool of water not to far away. She stared in shock as he suddenly fell forward into the pool. "Frodo!" she screamed and ran toward it.

Gollum ran ahead of her and grabbed Frodo out of the water. Valia knelt by his side as he struggled away from the pool, coughing and sputtering. He looked up at Gollum in surprise.

"Don't follow the lights!" Gollum hissed, then walked away.

"Are you all right?" Valia whispered, helping Frodo stand.

"I… I'm fine."

* * *

That night, Valia was nearly asleep when she heard Gollum speak.

"So bright, so beautiful. Our…precious…." Gollum murmured.

She felt Frodo stir beside her and sit up. "What did you say?"

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength."

"Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us, not its business." He made a _gollum_ sound in his throat.

"Gandalf told me you were one of the River folk."

"Cold be heart and rock and bone. And call every traveler far from home," Gollum murmured as if he hadn't heard Frodo.

"He said your life was a sad story."

"They do not see what lies ahead when sun has faded and moon is dead," Gollum growled, still not paying attention to anything Frodo was saying.

"You were not so different from a hobbit once, were you… Smeagol?"

There was a pause. "W-what did you call me?" Gollum whispered.

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago?"

"My…my name… Smeagol…"

Suddenly, a screech of a Nazgûl was heard, and Valia sat up, glancing around in fear. Gollum was cowering in fear, and Frodo was looking up in the sky. Valia suddenly cried out and gripped her shoulder; a sudden pain had coursed through her arm.

"Hide! Hide!" Gollum cried, running under the bushes.

Valia went to stand and stumbled, nearly collapsing. Frodo caught her and carried her to the safety of the bushes.

"They will see us. They will see us," Gollum murmured, cowering. "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" he cried.

Frodo held Valia in his arms, crouching under the bushes. "I thought they were dead!"

"Dead?" Gollum looked at Frodo. "No, you cannot kill them. No."

Valia whimpered and gripped her shoulder. She looked up at him then her gaze fell to the chain around his neck.

"They are calling for the precious," Gollum whispered, watching the couple. "They are calling for it."

Valia reached for the Ring, but Frodo took her hands in his and held her close, whispering loving and encouraging words in her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms as the Nazgûl left.

Gollum looked back at the hobbits. "Black gate is very close," he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm locking up all my writing stuff for a month. I'm trying to get my priorities in order, and I'm afraid writing must be at the bottom. I will write until I have the box I'm planning to lock my writing away in, but I will remind you guys every single chapter of the "lock-up". When I finally have the box, I'll tell you in my last chapter for the month, okay?**_


	5. Fangorn

_**A/N: Well, this will be my last chapter until Oct. 24. In fact, you guys may have to wait until Oct. 26 just because I'm going to be in Chicago at Moody for a few days to explore that college as one of my options. I promise, as soon as I can I'll update again, but I'm going to be putting my priorities in order. If I'm lucky, this story will be the only story I'll be working on when I decide to write again. :D

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Fangorn**

Estellia led Pernn carefully through the forest, tracking the steps of the Orc that must have chase Merry, Pippin, and Sam in here. She knelt and touched the ground where strange marks were seen.

"Ents," she breathed, her eyes lighting up.

Few of the elven kind had seen an Ent since the Entwives had gone. Knowing that an Ent may have found Merry, Pippin, and Sam warmed her heart. An arrow suddenly shot past her, and she stood slowly. She examined the arrow as a group of three men came closer.

"You have been to Lothlorien?" she asked without looking toward the men. "Or you live there."

"Aye, we have been," one of them said. His voice was gruff and closer to the ground; she guessed he was a dwarf.

She turned and found a Man, a dwarf, and an elf regarding her with curious eyes. She bowed her head respectively. "Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas…" She looked toward the dwarf. "I'm afraid I don't know the name of your shorter companion."

"What would it matter to you?" the dwarf growled.

"Simply that if I speak to you, I would like to call you by name. If you would like me to choose a name for you, I would gladly do so. I cannot guarantee a name you would like, however."

"You were one of the March Warden's of Lothlorien. I believe Haldir said your name was Estellia," Legolas said.

"Yes." She began to walk. "I know of you and the entire Fellowship. Indeed, I even know Gimli's name even if he would not grant it to me himself."

The dwarf growled but followed as Aragorn and Legolas walked with her. "What are you doing here in Fangorn?" Legolas asked.

"I was captured by the same Orcs that took the short men from the Fellowship. I believe their names are Merry, Pippin, and Sam?" She turned to Legolas who nodded in conformation. "I have been tracking them since the Rohirrim slaughtered the Orcs, and I believe an Ent found them."

"They will be safe then." Legolas glanced around. "_Nad no ennas_," he whispered suddenly, stopping. **/Something is out there./**

Estellia also stopped, taking a step back. Aragorn stepped up beside Legolas.

"_Man cenich_?" he asked. **/What do you see/**

"The White Wizard approaches," Estellia whispered, running her hand through Pernn's mane to calm the horse.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn warned. "He will put a spell on us. We must be quick."

Estellia remained by her horse unmoving as the three moved to attack the wizard. A blinding light surrounded the wizard as Gimli threw his axe, and it was shattered. Legolas loosed an arrow, but it was deflected. Aragorn raised up his sword but was forced to drop it because the handle suddenly became red hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of three young hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Estellia asked, stepping forward. She held no fear of the wizard.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard continued.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!"

The white light receded, and Gandalf, cloaked in white, stood before them. Estellia gasped and bowed her head in respect. Legolas and Gimli stood in absolute amazement, but Aragorn stepped forward.

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered. "You fell!"

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end; I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward again. "Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" The wizard looked to Aragorn almost puzzled. "Oh, yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli stepped forward as well.

"I am Gandalf the White now, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

_**A/N: All right, I'll write more about a month from now, okay? I'll see you all then! Please, don't try to fill my inbox with beggings and**** pleadings for me to update sooner, okay:D**_


	6. Rohan

_**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. :D At least I updated in October though. LOL**_

_**Celtic Cross: Here's a chapter for you!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Rohan**

Estellia was silent as they rode on. Her wounds burned with a painful fire, and she could only think of finding someplace to rest. She sensed Legolas's eyes on her, but she didn't turn or acknowledge him. Legolas moved as if to approach her, but Gandalf stopped him with a hand on his arm. Legolas looked at Gandalf then back to Estellia.

She turned and met his gaze for only a moment as Gandalf spoke. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown." They approached the gates of the kingdom. "Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf looked at his companions. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They entered the gates and rode slowly through the town. Estellia looked about her; the townsfolk were dressed mainly in black and gazing at the visitors with expressionless faces.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard," Gimli muttered.

The group dismounted and walked toward the Golden Hall. The guards stopped them at the doors.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame, by order of…Grima Wormtongue." The guard seemed discouraged to be upholding laws written by someone that wasn't his king. **_(A/N: This guard, by the way, is Hama)_**

Gandalf frowned then nodded to his companions. Estellia was unarmed thanks to the Orcs; Legolas had his bow and arrows and two knives; Aragorn had his sword and a dagger; Gimli had two axes. Gandalf removed Glamdring from his belt and set it down carefully. They moved toward the entrance, but the guard stopped them once more.

"Your staff," he said gesturing to the white, carved wood in Gandalf's hand.

Gandalf glanced at his staff. "Oh, no. You wouldn't part an old man from his…walking stick?" He seemed to lean on it more as if to prove his point.

Estellia hid a smile, but they were allowed to enter. As soon as the doors closed, Gandalf held his staff so it looked hidden beneath his cloak.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-king," Gandalf commented.

An old man, far too old to be king, sat on the throne with a slimy, greasy advisor beside him. **_(A/N: Mwahahaha… Wormtongue the little worm!)_** "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king murmured.

"A just question, my liege," the advisor said. He rose and walked toward the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Silence!" Gandalf barked as the advisor reached him. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He held up his staff.

"The staff!" The advisor slowly walked back and looked to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards rushed out, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Estellia dealt with them as Gandalf stepped toward the king. Estellia kicked one man in the head with her foot then caught another between the legs with her knee. She whirled around to fight another then cried out as one of the men from behind grabbed her around the waist and held her close. Her already badly injured back rubbed against his coarse fabric. With her ebbing strength she elbowed him in the nose then dropped to her knees when he released her. In a haze of pain and fatigue she saw Legolas kneel by her side.

She winced when he touched her. "Leave me be," she murmured, vainly attempting to push him away.

"You must be attended to," he said firmly but gently. "You're bleeding."

He gathered her carefully in his arms as her strength failed, and she could no longer fight him. He nodded to Aragorn, and the two were led away by Eowyn.

* * *

Estellia woke in a room she didn't recognize. She got out of bed slowly then went to the wall where an ornate armoire stood. Opening the doors she found dresses in every color of the rainbow. Fingering a pale blue one, she found her thoughts wandering to the elf that carried her here. She silently reprimanded herself for being silly and dressed in a pale green dress that matched her eyes with flowing sleeves and gold embroidery of flowers and leaves. She was just brushing through her hair when someone knocked on the door. She turned to it as it opened. Eowyn stood in the doorway. 

"Estellia, your companions asked me to come check on you," she said. She was dressed in black and wore a black veil as though she had just come from a funeral or was heading to one. "Are you feeling better."

"Yes, much better." Estellia braided a bit of her hair in a single braid as Eowyn entered the room.

"Legolas must love you very much," she commented. "He didn't leave your side nearly all night."

Estellia stopped braiding and turned to Eowyn. "Legolas doesn't love me," she said stiffly as if more to convince herself.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry," Eowyn mumbled. "I just thought… Well, the way he was caring for you…" She stopped abruptly as Estellia turned away.

"Is there a training room nearby?"

"Yes."

"Please take me there."

Eowyn led her to the room and even got her a sword, dagger, and bow and arrow set. Estellia was practicing and jumped when Legolas suddenly spoke.

"Your skill with the sword is excellent, but you lack in the bow."

She scowled at him then shot another arrow. It hit the outer ring on the target. "You're distracting me."

"Those that excel in what they do don't get distracted," Legolas replied.

Estellia notched another arrow then stopped abruptly as Legolas's hands covered hers on the bow. Without a word he slowly and calmly guided her hands to a different position.

"Use your mouth as an anchor," he said.

She obeyed; his hands instilled a calming effect in her though her heart was hammering in her chest. She released the arrow when he instructed, and it flew smoothly into the bullseye. She was shocked and looked to Legolas who merely smiled at her.

"I told you it was easy, _meleth nin_," he said. **_/my love/_**

They both started when he said that. She pulled away from him, and he remained frozen in shock. Without a word she turned and left the room. Whether intentionally or not, the blue eyed elf had revealed his heart's intentions. He was in love with her.

* * *

_**A/N: All right, if you remember I only update on Fridays okay? From now on. :D**_


	7. Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit

**_A/N: LOL, Celtic Cross it never fails that you would be the first to review. This chapter's for you:D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit**

Valia sat quietly by the river where Gollum was fishing. He was terribly excited and was splashing through the water joyfully. She looked up as Frodo sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly as she turned back to Gollum.

"Fine," she said simply.

"Valia…"

"It went away after the Black Rider left," she said. "I'm fine."

"What about the dream you had?"

She pulled away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Valia…"

"No!" She ran away from him.

* * *

Later that day, she was sleeping in the shade of a small tree. She and Frodo hadn't spoken since she walked away from him, but both felt the heart-wrenching ache from their silence. She woke suddenly when Smeagol ran up and deposited two dead, mauled rabbits near her. She sat up, covering her mouth as if to keep herself from vomiting.

"Look, look! See what Smeagol finds!" Smeagol jumped around, cackling in joy then grabbed one of the rabbits. "They are young; they are tender! Eat them. Eat them!" He began tearing apart one of them, and Valia moved away from him looking sick.

Frodo ran up and took the rabbits from him. "You're going to make her sick behaving like that!" He looked back at her, and she managed a weak, thankful smile.

As Frodo cooked the rabbits, Smeagol munched on the legs Valia had given him. As they were finishing their meal, Valia heard a twig snap and walked in the direction of the noise. Frodo followed and they watched from a low cliff as an army of Easterlings marched by.

"Who are they?" Frodo whispered.

"Wicked men," Smeagol replied softly. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready to make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."

Valia trembled in fear, and Frodo took her hand to comfort her.

"We've lingered here too long," she whispered.

She stood quickly with Frodo following, but she was stopped when she ran into a man twice her size. She screamed and tried to run, but the man held up her arm.

"Valia!" Frodo moved to help her only to be captured by another man.

The captain of the men stepped forward and looked at the two struggling hobbits. "Bind their hands."


	8. Journey to Helm's Deep

**_A/N: I'm kind of surprised I haven't gotten a review yet, but oh well. I'll update anyway.__

* * *

_****Chapter 8: Journey to Helm's Deep**

Estellia walked silently beside her horse Pernn. Legolas walked up beside her and watched her for a moment.

"Estellia, may I speak with you?" he asked softly.

"What is it you wish to say, my lord?" she replied coolly.

"You needn't be so formal."

"I am a March Warden. It is my duty."

"Estellia, stop it."

She bowed her head. "As you wish," she said softly.

"I wish to speak with you about what happened in the training room."

She walked faster, but Legolas matched her pace. "I do not wish to speak of it."

He caught her hand so she had to turn and face him. "Why do you reject me?" he whispered.

She removed her hand from his then walked away. The memories were far too painful; she did not wish to relive them. She mounted her horse and rode forward, leaving Legolas behind.

* * *

Estellia rode, lost in thought, as Pernn followed those before him. 

_"You cannot ask me to simply forget that I ever loved you!" Estellia cried. "You were the one that begged for my love, and now you wish to remove it?"_

_"__It was a mistake I shouldn't have made. I never should have asked you to agree to it," the ellon replied. (male elf)_

_"So be it," she said coolly. "I hope you enjoy your elvish whores."_

She was jerked from her thoughts as Theoden called out, "All riders to the head of the column!"

Pernn leapt forward at her bidding, and she joined the fray, rendering many Orcs headless with a single blow. The battle lasted no more than fifteen minutes, and Estellia dismounted when she saw Legolas standing at the edge of a cliff. She approached him slowly.

"My lord…?"

"Aragorn…" Legolas couldn't continue, and Estellia set her hand on his shoulder.

"Get the wounded on horses," Theoden ordered his men. "The wolves of Isengard will return." He hesitated when he looked to Legolas. "Leave the dead."

Legolas turned to the king in shocked anger, but Estellia put a hand on his arm and gently shook her head. Legolas walked away in unspoken grief, and she slowly followed after him.

* * *

The reached Helm's Deep without further incident, and Estellia dismounted slowly watching as Legolas left with his head bowed. She felt grieved by his loss, but she had no way to comfort him.

* * *

**_A/N: It's so sad, isn't it? Estellia just rejects him because of a jerk you'll all meet in The Battle of Helm's Deep.  
_**


	9. Captured by Faramir

**Chapter 9: Captured by Faramir**

Frodo and Valia's blindfolds were removed, and they stood before the captain of the guard once more.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies," he said. Valia and Frodo said nothing. "If you are not spies, speak."

"We are hobbits of the Shire," Frodo said finally. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Valia."

The captain glanced at her. "I assume her last name is also Baggins."

Valia blushed. "Not yet," she said quietly.

"I see, and where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look." The captain watched them carefully.

Frodo hesitated. "There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with eight companions." He paused. "One…we lost in Moria. Three were my kin. A dwarf there was also and an elf and two men: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

The captain seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes sad. "You were a friend of Boromir's?"

Frodo and Valia glanced at each other. "Yes…for our part," Frodo replied slowly.

"It would grieve you then to learn that he is dead?"

"Dead?" Valia cried. "How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I had hoped you would tell me." The captain sighed. "He was my brother."

* * *

Valia and Frodo sat closed together between a few barrels in the storage room where they were held. He wrapped his arms around her when she buried her face in his shoulder. 

"I'm frightened," she whispered. "Why is he keeping us here?"

"I don't know." He gently kissed her forehead. "We'll be all right." He gazed into her eyes and smiled softly. "I'm sorry we fought earlier."

She smiled too then took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "As am I," she whispered.

They both looked up at footsteps. Faramir stepped down into the cellar then pointed to Frodo. "You. Come with me."

Without a word, Frodo followed. He glanced back at Valia and smiled reassuringly before disappearing above the cellar.

* * *

Valia woke when Frodo returned, and he told her of what had happened. 

"Smeagol might not trust us after this," she whispered. "They never should have been so cruel to him." She bit her lip nervously.

"But we need him to guide us," he said. "How can we—"

He stopped when footsteps approached, and Faramir entered the cellar with his sword drawn. Before she could truly understand what had happened, Faramir had her against the wall with the sword at her throat while two men held Frodo. Valia gazed fearfully into Faramir's eyes as the cold metal bit into her skin.

"Valia!" Frodo pulled against the men that held him.

"_I'm all right," _she assured him. "What is it you want from me?" she whispered to Faramir.

"You are a traitor, daughter of Sauron," Faramir hissed while pressing the sword further into her throat.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Indeed, Sauron is my father, if you can call a man who violates your mother a father."

Faramir didn't comment but turned to Frodo instead, using the tip of his sword to pull the chain from around Frodo's neck even as he struggled.

"The Ring of Power within my grasp," Faramir murmured. "A chanced for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

"No," Frodo begged. "No, you don't understand. We're going to destroy it. Only then can we defeat Sauron."

"Don't you understand?" Valia was held by two others as she moved to stand beside Frodo. "You can't use it!"

A guard entered. "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements."

"Please, help us," Valia begged. "Let us go."

"Prepare to leave," Faramir ordered. "The Ring will go to Gondor."


	10. Helm's Deep

**_A/N: Thanks to whoever it was that gave me the tip about Estellia's name. I saw it used like this before, and I didn't do any deep research so... Anyway, thanks whoever you are.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10: Helm's Deep**

Estellia stood alone upon the walls of the castle. She caught sight of a figure riding not far from Helm's Deep and gave a cry. Without a word, she rushed away.

"Aragorn has returned!" she called out as she ran. "Aragorn lives!" She stopped before Legolas and Gimli. "Aragorn has made his way to Helm's Deep!"

They both rushed away without so much as a "thank you," and she watched from afar as they greeted their friend.

* * *

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn murmured. "These are no soldiers." 

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli muttered.

"Or too few," Legolas said. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig." **_/And they should be. 300 against 10,000/_**

"Sí berialhar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras," Estellia remarked. **_/They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras/_**

"Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas said. **_/They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die/_**

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted before leaving the room.

Legolas moved to follow him, but Gimli stopped him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

"How can you have such little faith in these people?" Estellia asked before running from the room.

"Estellia!" Legolas went after her then stopped and sighed.

* * *

Estellia looked up as a fair horn sounded from beyond the gates. "That is no Orc horn," she whispered. 

To her astonishment, an army of elves marched in when the gates were opened. She moved forward then stopped when she saw him.

"Dayel…" she whispered then turned and fled the room. The ellon that had broken her heart was barely feet away.

She sat alone in the forgotten room, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried. _Why did he come? He should not have come!_

"Estellia?" she looked up as Legolas slowly walked toward her before she quickly turned away.

"Should you not be with the elven warriors, my lord?" she whispered.

"Estellia, what is it?" He knelt to her side and brushed away her tears. "What happened?"

"Betrayal," she murmured, traching shapes upon the cold, hard ground, "of a love that should never have been." She looked up at him, her eyes dark and emotionless. "Leave me be," she said tonelessly.

He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Tell me," he whispered.

She took a long shuddering breath. "Dayel loved me, but I did not love him. He begged me to be with him, and I consented to an engagement. After a few months, I grew to love him. I found him with another one day and confronted him." She looked away. "He broke off our engagement so he could be with his whore." She wiped away her tears. "I am not meant to know love."

He gripped her hands in his. "This is why you would not let me help you or comfort you."

She nodded simply then looked up at him. She was silent, merely watching him before she stood and walked quickly from the room.

* * *

Estellia stood with the elven column, her fair hair flowing freely in the night breeze. Legolas and Gimli stood nearby; Gimli's head didn't even pass the wall. 

"A Eurchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le," Aragorn said to the elves as he walked through the column. **_/Show them no mercy for you shall receive none/_** As he passed Estellia, he rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment before moving on.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli muttered as the Orcs began a strange sort of chant.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looked down at his short friend. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed, and Estellia smiled softly before returning her gaze to the battlefield. The Orcs stopped chanting, and an old man accidentally let loose an arrow killing an Orc.

"Dartho!" Aragorn called out as everyone stirred in surprise. **_/Hold/_**

The Uruks looked down at their fallen companion then ran forward, roaring in anger.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas reminded the elves. **_/Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms/_**

"Hado i philinn!" Aragorn shouted. **_/Fire/_**

Estellia released arrow after arrow with smoothness because of Legolas's teachings.

"Dago han!" Estellia heard Aragorn call. **_/Kill him/_** "Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!"

She couldn't understand why he sounded so urgent until she was blown off her feet by the blast. She rolled and regained her feet quickly and charged with the elven column.

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" Theoden's voice called out.

"Na Barad!" Aragorn ordered. **_/To the Keep/_** "Na Barad!"

Estellia obeyed, helping to rebuild the doors before being ordered to retreat into the keep. She ran into the keep then slowly turned around.

"Legolas!" she breathed, moving to the doors, but she was pulled away. "No, release me! Let me go!"

She pulled out of the hands that held her just as Legolas entered the Keep. Without another thought, she walked up to him, grabbed him by the front of his tunic, and kissed him. Gimli stood, slack-jawed as Legolas returnedthe kiss full-force. They were broken apart when Aragorn entered and pushed them farther into the Keep. She helped the others bar the doors.

"The fortress is taken," Theoden called out. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Aragorn argued. "They still defend it. They have died defending it!" He paused. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Theoden didn't answer so Aragorn turned to a soldier. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage," the soldier replied. "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered, "and barricade the entrance."

"So much death," Theoden murmured. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn turned to him. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory!" Theoden said.

"For Rohan, for your people," Aragorn added.

"The sun is rising," Gimli muttered.

"Yes." Theoden's resolve seemed strengthened by the sun. "Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli rushed away to blow the horn.

Estellia mounted her horse, and Legolas rode up beside her. He reached over and gently squeezed her hand, and she smiled shyly at him.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden said to Aragorn. "Fell deed await. Now for wrath. Now for ruin, and the red dawn!" He withdrew his sword. "Forth Eorlingas!"

The horn sounded as the surviving group charged through the Orcs and cleared a path. As the stopped in the middle of the army, they looked to where the sun was rising. A white horse stood on the easter ridge with a white rider upon it.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn murmured.

Emboldened by Gandalf's return and the addition of Eomer's men the few survivors fought long and hard, succeeding in driving the Orcs away. Estellia dismounted and Legolas ran up to her and caught her in his arms. She laughed as he spun her around then they kissed.


	11. Osgiliath

**_A/N: Actually, Celtic Cross, Gollum is still going to betray them, and Dayel just pretty much gets forgotten. LOL_**

**Chapter 11: Osgiliath**

Frodo and Valia were bound, led by Faramir's men. They stopped at a cliff just above Osgiliath.

"Osgiliath burns," a soldier said. "Mordor has come!"

Faramir moved to pass the hobbits. "The Ring will not save Gondor," Frodo called out. "It has only the power to destroy. Please, let us go." Faramir glanced at him then motioned his men on. "Faramir, you must let us go!"

* * *

They reached Osgiliath in fifteen minutes and moved quickly into the city. 

"Faramir, Orcs have taken the easter shore. Their numbers are too great," a soldier informed him. "By nightfall we'll be overrun."

Valia swayed uneasily. "He'll find me," she whispered.

Frodo tore the bonds from her wrist and his own. He caught her as she swayed again and pulled them under cover of the city.

"They're here," she breathed, looking up at the sky.

A ringwraith screech was heard, and Valia screamed as white-hot pain shot through her shoulder. She stumbled, but Frodo wrapped his arms around her and held her up. She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder as the creature circled above the city.

"He's going to find me," she breathed.

He held her close, running his hand through her hair. The pain grew as the Nazgûl flew closer, and she fainted, stirring fitfully in his arms.

Faramir ran over to them. "Over here. Quickly."

Frodo followed the captain through the city. Faramir led him to a secret exit where Gollum stood waiting.

"Forgive me for all I've done, and be careful," Faramir said.


	12. Gandalf's Last Words

**_A/N: Yeah, Faramir's cool Celtic. Well, this story's over and ROTK is coming soon:D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 12: Gandalf's Last Words**

Estellia stood beside Legolas with Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf upon a hill. They were looking east toward the darkness surrounding Mordor. Legolas took Estellia's hand as Gandalf spoke.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." He sighed. "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

**_A/N: So ends my version of The Two Towers. Soon, very soon, I will have The Return of the King up titled under A Journey Ended._**


End file.
